


Need

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Need

Sam shouldn’t want this, shouldn’t get off on the feeling of his brother slamming him against the wall, shouldn’t want his brother’s hand wrapped tightly around his throat as he’s fucked hard, raw, and yet he does. He craves it, longs for these touches that come few and far between. Their not lovers, him and Dean, it’s never been soft or gentle or anything but this, and yet time after time it happens, though Dean denies it every time. Sam allows Dean his lie, allows Dean to pretend they are normal, and not this, whatever it is between them. Sam can’t help himself, he gets lost in Dean every fucking time, even though a part of him breaks after each and every occurrence. Sam shouldn’t want it, or need it like he does, but he’s addicted to this, even though each time Dean’s hand holds on tighter, longer until Sam can’t breathe, until there are constant bruises around his throat. He knows he’ll die from this, from Dean’s attentions, but he can’t help himself. It’s Dean, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
